The Touch of Fire
by kavictoria
Summary: "I could help you, you know." He stared at me from his place leaning casually against the wall. "Help you make Weasley jealous; make him wish that he had you." "Oh yeah, and just how do you suppose you, of all people, will help me do anything?" He took a step closer to me. "You and me, together. It would drive him mad." "What's in it for you?" "I have my reasons."
1. Chapter 1: All Our Best Plans

Here it is. Chapter One of The Touch of FIre. I hope you enjoy it! And of course I own nothing.  
************

Chapter 1: All Our Best Plans

784 days.

That is how long it has been since Hermione Granger had figured out that she was in over her head. She was in love, and with Ronald Weasley, one of her best friends since age eleven, no less.

It was driving her mad.

Now, one might wonder why such a beautiful thing as love would drive someone within an inch of their sanity. Isn't it supposed to be all sunshine and fairy tales, lollipops and unicorns and any other generically wonderful thing that one could think of?

All of that would be true, if the person that she was head over heels for felt the same way about her. Even remotely. However, as it stands her love seems to be quite unrequited. And that type of love sucks.

It kind of feels like some one stabbing you in the heart over and over and over. And that's not even including the way that it feels when the sufferer of this horrible thing called love is forced to watch the object of their affection suck the face off of Lavender Brown.

This face sucking seemed to be happening a lot lately. Pretty much anytime the two were in the same general vicinity.

Gross.

Ron is not diliberatly trying to break Hermione's heart. He is just, unfortunatly, none the wiser of the consequiences of his actions. He is competely ignorant of the fact that she is completely in love with him. He was alway a bit daft. Of course, she couldn't blame him too harshly...no one else seemed to notice either, and Hermione would die before telling anyone.

"Hermione, can I borrow a quill? I'm really not sure where I put mine." The voice of her best friend, the chosen one himself, barely registered until he nudged her shoulder with a light bump of his arm. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" He finially broke her out of her thoughts and consequently the stare at the two love birds by the fire at the same time. "Sorry, Harry, what did you say?"

"A quill. Can I borrow one?"

"Yeah, sure." Hermione gave him the quill that had been digging a hole in the blank parchment of what should have been a completed essay by now. This whole Ron thing was really getting in the way of her school work lately. "Take this one, I'm about finished for the night anyway," Hermione lied.

"Thanks, Mione."

Hermione smiled lightly at her friend before her eyes were, by a force completely out of her control, pulled back to the happy couple.

Harry, seeming to know that something was bothering her, asked a few moments later, "Do you want to go get some dinner?"

Dinner sounded quite nice, especially considering that she had skipped lunch in an attempt to avoid having to sit next to Lavender and pretend that she didn't want to rip her throat out. Getting out of the room and stopping her massasistic like watch of Ron and Lavender would be nice as well. "I would love to."

"I guess we should ask Ron." Oh, right. Ron is our friend, of course he would go eat with us. "Actually Mione, lets just go. Ron seems to be busy, he can come on his own if he wants."

Draco stared into his peas as though the small green balls were trying to tell him smething. As if they held the answers to all of his problems. The truth was though, that he did not think there was an answer. And peas were certainly not crystal balls.

"Do you have patrols tonight?"

"Yeah, Draco and I are stuck together." The sound of his name shook him out of his pea induced trance.

Little miss perfect Head Girl and the boy who's scarred. I bet she would never have to deal with things such as an arranged marriage. Being a muggleborn has some advantages I suppose. "Figures" he grumbled under his breath.

Draco's problems all began last night when his father had called him into his office to talk.

The room was actually quite well lit and a fire cast a warmth through the air, but everytime Drace entered that room he felt as though everything got a little darker and a chill ran up his spine.

He had never been given good news in the room. It was the same room where his father had told him that he would be helping the Dark Lord in order to bring favor back to their family.

"Son, as you know, our future as leaders could be in jeapordy. We have to strengthen our family ties."

Draco had learned long ago that when Lucius spoke one listened until asked to speak.

"A marriage to the Parkinson girl is the best way to accomplish our goals..."

Lucius was still speaking, but Draco stopped hearing what he was saying after the words 'marriage' and 'Parkinson'. Pansy Parkinson had been a pain in his side for his entire stay at Hogwarts. From the moment the Sorting Hat uttered the word 'Slytherin' to the both of them Pansy had believed that they were destined to be together. She had been a constant pain ever since. That's not to say that there haven't been certain benefits to her obsession along the way. As annoying as she was, Draco could not deny that she held a certain physical appeal.

"...You will do this for your family. After all, it is your duty to keep our blood line strong." Draco assumed the last five minutes of Lucius' speech was not very important. He knew what his father expected of him. He had known since he was a child. Pureblood families never married for love. They marry for status and power. That's the way it always had been. His parents' marriage was the same way.

Leaving his thoughts, Draco glanced over at Pansy who was discussing hair potions with some sixth year girl across from her. Maybe it's not such a bad thing that Voldemort is trying to take over the world. Maybe he would die in the fight and not have to spend the rest of his life with Pansy. One could only hope.

He wished he could think of a way to push her away. If Pansy wouldn't agree to the marriage it wouldn't happen. Her parents were a bit more new age on that type of thing. But, of course, the one girl he wished would hate him, worshipped the ground he walked on. It isn't as though he hadn't tried to make her hate him. He had slept with every decent looking 7th year Slytherin and had even messed around with a few Hufflepuffs, but she had forgiven him everytime blaming the girls instead.

"Granger could use that one. Her hair looks like a hippogriff attacked her." Pansy and her friend both laughed cruely at her joke.

Pansy didn't get a long with most people but Draco had never seen her hate anyone with quite the same venom that she hated Granger, and she took any chance she could to make fun of her. Draco used to be the same way and outwardly he knew he still appeared that way. But the truth is, he had realized his father's views on blood were all crap awhile ago. Since his blind hatred of her had stopped he had realized that she actually had some pretty admirable traits. Not like he would ever let a soul know that he thought so. To everyone else, he still thought she was an annoying, know-it-all, mudblood. The know-it-all part was still true, but the rest was changing. 'Ha, that would piss Pansy off if she knew'

...That would piss Pansy off. Maybe even enough to make her not want to marry him anymore.

A/N: So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Reviews are the only way I know what my readers think and I could really use the feedback. Also, CONSTRUCTIVE advice is always more than welcome. In fact, please do give me some it has been awhile since I have written anything and I am far from perfect.

All my reviewers will also have a shout out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 : An Unfortunate Discovery

Disclaimer: This amazing world and its characters belong to the very talented J.K. Rowling

Chapter Two: An Unfortunate Discovery

She couldn't believe that she was late. Of all the days, and of all the places that she could have been going, this was the worst possible time for her to be late. In fact, that she was late at all was enough to cause her to be irritated with herself. Hermione Granger was never late. But of course, as her luck would have it, today she was.

She pushed through the corridor not minding too much that she must seem like a lunatic to the throngs of students around her, many of whom, she hated to say, she very rudely pushed out of her way. She couldn't be bothered with manners at a time like this.

She glanced down at her watch. 9:04. Merlin, I will never hear the end of this_. _She was almost there but it didn't really matter now anyway, she was already late so what's another couple of minutes. She prayed silently that perhaps, just maybe, she would be lucky this one day of her life and he would be late as well. But he was never late.

As she turned the last corner before she would arrive at the doors to the Great Hall she knew that favor hadn't smiled on her today. She could already see his white blond hair as he leaned casually against the door frame, waiting. Hoping he hadn't seen her just yet, she quickly smoothed her hair and robes and then slowed her pace. She didn't want him to think that she had rushed to meet him or that she was late without an excuse. Not that she really did have an excuse, not a legitimate one anyway. What had happened was that she had dozed off while reading Hogwarts a History. That book had absolutely never put her to sleep before and she could not imagine why it had tonight. Maybe all of those late nights up thinking about things that she could never have, or people she could never have, was finally catching up to her.

"You're late." His lazy drawl reached her before his eyes did.

"Only by five minutes. I had a few things that I had to sort out first. It was important and I am sure you can understand." She decided that a brief answer would be best and her tone said that she wasn't going to discuss it further.

"I'm sure it was, but I don't make a habit out of waiting for people, so unless you want to do patrols alone, next time you need to make your duties as Head Girl a priority."

He had a way to wind her up like no one else and she could feel the heat rushing to her face in anger. As though her duties as Head Girl were not important to her. Who does he think he is? She is Hermione Granger; she takes everything seriously.

"Lets just get this over with." She knew if she gave into him and argued she would never be able to get the patrol finished and she didn't care to make this any longer than necessary.

"Yes, Princess Granger" His sarcasm contradicted his words and made her nearly yell at him in response. Instead, she turned swiftly on her heel and began walking towards the dungeons, their first stop on patrols.

She could hear his foot steps finally begin to follow her after a few moments. It only took about five of his large strides to reach ten of hers and he was beside her before she knew it.

They walked in silence for the majority of the night. The only sound was that of their shoes tapping in rhythm against the stone floor. Although the silence was uncomfortable, she knew that it had to be better than any conversation they could be having, or more likely, any argument they could be having. This is how it always was though. Being that they were midway through the first term of the year they had been through this routine a couple of times before and every time it was exactly the same.

She assumed the entire hour long walk around the castle would be spent in uneventful silence as it was always spent in silence, neither one really knowing what to say to the other or having a desire to strike up a conversation. It wasn't like she really hated him anymore, after all they are head students and for that reason, if none other, they had to be able to get along at least a little. It was more that they just preferred to be civil when necessary and try to ignore each other the rest of the time. They were still working on the being civil part. After all, no matter how hard they tried to look past their differences and realize that childhood arguments were just that, childish, it didn't change the fact that they had six years of hating each other to get past and many of those feeling couldn't be put away simply because now they had to work together. And he was still an arrogant prat who was far too into himself.

She supposed he had a little bit of a right to be into himself, after all, he wasn't followed around the school by a group of giggly girls for no reason. He was good looking and Hermione could admit that in a strictly observant way. But just because he had filled out much more after sixth year and he had a nice symetrical and some would say handsome face didn't give him the right to walk around the school as though he owned the place and he was god's gift to women.

Draco had come to a stop as they passed one of the many old classrooms down the second floor hall. "Do you hear that?" He whispered and stuck his hand out to block Hermione's path.

"No. What did you hear?"

"I thought I heard a girl's voice." He crept slowly towards one of the closed classroom doors along the right side of the hallway and placed his ear carefully against the wood. "Yeah, there is definitely someone in there."

Hermione was hoping he wasn't right. She hated having to bust in on couples doing things that should be kept private, and at this time of night in a deserted classroom that is definitely what would be going on in there if he were right.

She slowly walked over to where he was standing. "These classrooms are off limits. No one should be in there."

"That's what makes it fun, Granger. Of course, you wouldn't know anything about this kind of fun would you?" He smirked at her and then whispered the words. "Time to break up the make out session."

Suddenly, he pushed open the door, "What's going on in here?" She was shocked at the authoritative tone he had suddenly taken. It was still surprising to her when he took his job seriously.

Hermione heared a gasp and several curse words along with the sound of clothes being thrown back on. She decided to give the couple a moment to get decent before shining the light from her wand on them, and she could she that Draco was doing the same.

"We were just studying."

As soon as she heard the voice Hermione wished that the floor would open up and swallow her. Why did they have to be here now? She couldn't think of anything more humiliating than the situation she had just found herself in. There in the light of Draco's wand was Lavender Brown with her robe half off and the buttons of her white uniform shirt nearly completely undone with her lacy bra exposed. She knew who would be with her even though she couldn't fully see him from her position. His voice soon let any hope die that she may have been wrong.

"Blimey, Hermione. We were just studying. Really. No reason to get us in trouble for anything." Ron's red face was now clearly lit by the light from the wand Draco was aiming directly at him.

"Oh, thank god. It's just Hermione. She understands, right Hermione?" Lavender's face flooded with relief when she saw her.

Draco cleared his voice and walked further into the room. "I think you're forgetting about me, and no, I don't understand. That's twenty points from Gryffindor. It's past curfew and you're in a classroom where no students are allowed."

Lavender had a look of outrage on her face and quickly turned towards Hermione. "Seriously, Hermione? Are you going to let him do that? I thought we were friends?"

"Err.." She couldn't think. Her heart felt like it was being trampled on and she knew her face was blood red from the embarrassment of finding them in such a state.

"I didn't exactly ask her permission did I? Besides, I think you'll find that she will agree with me." Draco answered Lavender's question for Hermione.

Hermione knew that she had to stop letting her personal feelings control her ability to speak and to do her job. She wouldn't be acting this way if it had been anyone else that they had caught down here, and she couldn't treat Ron any differently. No matter what, she had to act like the Head Girl should right now. Later, she could wallow in self pity and embarrassment all she wanted. "I think you two should go. Now. And of course you lost the points, I can't bend the rules."

"Oh come on Hermione, just this once? I'm sorry, but it's hard to be a couple around here. There is no here to have any privacy. We weren't bothering anyone."

Of course Ron would try to get out of being in trouble. Why wouldn't he? With his best friend being Head Girl he probably thought he could get away with anything. Hermione's embarrassment was all but forgotten about when anger began to take its place. He knew I was on patrol tonight. I guess he thought it would be no big deal if I caught Lavender and him sneaking around.

Her face was still a bright shade of red but this time it was for entirely different reasons. Sure, she was still embarrassed at the whole situation, but the fact that he would come down her deliberately thinking that it wouldn't matter if he got caught because she wouldn't care what they did, was causing her to grow livid and his lack of thought towards her feelings was hurtful. The last thing that she had wanted to see tonight was him feeling up Lavender.

"Ronald Weasley. this is my job now. I am Head Girl and that doesn't mean you can have a free pass to roam around the castle doing Merlin knows what. Would you have been so careless if it weren't one of your best friends on patrol duty tonight? You really should stop being so insensitive. Go on to bed before I take any more points away like I have half a mind to do." She could feel the tears causing pressure to build up behind her eyes. Hermione wasn't one to cry very often, but how much more was she supposed to take? She hoped that they would hurry and leave before she made a fool out of herself.

Lavender obviously realized that arguing wouldn't help and had resigned to leaving. She tightened her robes around her body and took the hand of a slightly pink faced Ron, pulling him towards the door. "Lets go, Ron."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." With one quick glance back in Hermione's direction he mumbled a quiet "Sorry," before following lavender out the door.

"Well, that was interesting. Our second make out session break up of the year. Didn't expect I would ever have to find Weasley in such a position, though. I can't imagine why anyone would want to do that with him." Draco was headed back to the door when he stopped, noticing Hermione wasn't following him. "Granger?"

Hermione turned her face away from him. Hoping that the shadows were hiding her enough that he couldn't tell she was upset, she roughly wiped away the one tear that had managed to break free with the sleeve of her robe and tried to regain her composure. She couldn't give him any more reasons to pick on her than he already had. She slightly fanned her eyes with her hands and hoped that they were back to their regular color and then feeling as though she were back to her normal appearance she turned to follow him out of the room. "Yeah, lets just finish this. I'm tired and ready for bed."

Draco stopped and stared at her. At first, his face appeared as though he were working a puzzle in his mind and then a small smirk began to play at the corners of his lips. "Were you crying?"

"What? Of course not. Why would I be crying? Seriously, we need to get back to work so we can be finished." Hermione tried to brush off his comment and pushed past him hurrying back towards their common room where they normally finished their patrols.

"Don't tell me it's what I'm thinking? There is no way. Even _you _are too good for _him_." Draco had quickened his pace and he was now walking beside her.

Hermione stopped abruptly. She didn't like what it sounded like he was implying but she tried to keep her face as neutral as possible. "Even though I think there was a back handed compliment in there somewhere, I have no idea what you're talking about and you're starting to sound like a lunatic. This has been far too much talking between us tonight and I'm going to put things back to normal and stop you from going any further. I do not like anyone, especially not who you are suggesting that I do."

"I didn't say anything about liking anyone."

Sneaky bastard. "Well, you definitely implied it."

"Of course, now it all makes sense. I can't believe I hadn't noticed it sooner. Actually, I'm not going to fault that to me, I'm not in the habit of keeping tabs on you. Am I the only one who knows? Surely at least Potter has figured it out. Not that I'm saying he's very clever, but you do spend most of your time hanging around him for some reason so-"

"Would you quit! I don't like him. We are just friends." She cut him off in the middle of his tirade. "I was a little upset because he was trying to abuse his friendship with me to get out of trouble, but that's all." Of course he was right, she did like Ron, a lot actually, and yes, he was the only one who knew, but she couldn't let him go away thinking he had something on her. She was happy to have finally thought of a good excuse of why she got upset about finding them together.

"Okay, if that's the story you are so desperate to stick to." He had leaned up against the wall and was looking at her with the annoying small smirk that seemed to always grace his face but there was also something else that she hadn't ever seen before from him, a humorous glint in his eyes.

"Good. I'm going now." She decided that was better than nothing and it seemed as though he was going to leave it alone, at least for now. She began walking again. This time her steps were a bit slower because she didn't want to seem like she was rushing away from him because of what he had said.

"But, we both know that it's a lie." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around about to ask him who he thought he was calling her a liar and why he even cared anyway when he said something else that stopped the words from leaving her mouth.

"I could help you, you know."

A/N: First thing, I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I have been crazy busy with my job and unfortunately sometimes the real world gets in my way. I will definitely try to make a better effort to schedule in writing time. I actually had this written for awhile but I hadn't gone through and edited it, thats the hard part for me.

Next, thank you so much to all of the lovely people who reviewed my story.

pottterhead997

theharrypottergeek

seddielovenathan

pug1998

sentfromthegods

sashar360

courtney.1.1

megamash

ginnyharryluv

ilovewillriker

You are all so amazing and make me very very happy. A special thanks to for her support and push for me to hurry up and write.

Last, I have decided that I am only going to be writing this story from Hermione's POV instead of both her and Draco's because I think it's better to leave somethings unsaid. Also, I'm thinking about going back and editing chapter one just a bit. Not really changing anything plot wise just taking Draco's part out and adding some different things to make the story flow better. That being said, please continue to review, you all and your reviews are my motivation for this story. Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is very welcomed because I am far from perfect. I hope I did okay on the details and didn't rush through the chapter too much, that is always a problem with me.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please:)


End file.
